Five Nights At Freddy's
by Straightedge127
Summary: Alvin has been given a summer job at an old pizzeria for 5 nights with a low payment. But the worse part is, the robots will come to life at night and if they catch him, they'll stuff him into a metal suit. Everyday makes Alvin go crazy during the day. Can Alvin conquer his fear and survive the entire week without getting caught? Can his brothers do anything to help him? Cartoon V.


_**HEY GUYS. I WAS REQUESTED TO MAKE ANOTHER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL SINCE THE ONE FROM FROM LAST YEAR RECEIVED A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS. THIS ONE I HOPE, WILL BE THE SCARIEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN. SO YEAH, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Five Nights At Freddy's<strong>_

_12 AM First Night_

(Alvin's POV)

"This is the worse summer job _ever_." I whined as I sat in a dirty security office next to a tablet and a stack of empty pizza boxes, while a fan which barely even worked, blew some air towards me. I'm only 17 years old but come on!

I mean, really how can they pay me $120 a week and not even let me have a free sausage and pepperon pizza for free? That's the lamest part right there. And the even worse part is I have to stay here from midnight all the way to 6am. I feel like I've been given the death penalty.

Of all the jobs in L.A., Dave had to apply me for this one while Simon and Theodore are living it up at their own jobs. Simon works at the Science Museum and gets paid $257 a week. And Theodore is a chef at the Aquarium and he gets paid $300 a week.

But me, because of my grades, I have to work security at this stupid children's pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', which doesn't even apply to the minimum wage standards. Sometimes I wonder why I'm given the bad things.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair and grabbed the tablet. I tapped the lockscreen and automatically a camera opened. It said: _'Camera 1A. Power Left: 100%' _

The camera was staring at 3 animatronic animals standing on a stage. All three of them to me, looked very creepy. There was a purple rabbit with a red bow tie, a giant yellow baby chicken with a bib that said 'Let's Eat' on it. And lastly was the big brown bear with a black hat and a microphone.

"Okay, let me guess: the rabbit is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica and Freddy is obviously the giant teddy bear." I said. At least, that's what their names were labeled as in the job description. I tapped around on all the other cameras just so I could memorize the room names, in the case someone breaks in. The list of names were written as:

-Stage Area  
>-Dining Area<br>-Pirate Cove  
>-Robotics Room<br>-Restrooms  
>-West Hall<br>-East Hall  
>-Kitchen<br>-My Office

The entire area seemed simple enough to keep an eye on. The only real issue is the fact that this place had a power limit because of budget cuts. But on the bright side, I have a job where I hardly even have to do anything. It's not like someone would actually try to rob the place.

"Especially with a payment method of $120 A STINKING WEEK!" I shouted to the ceiling. I sighed and grabbed my iPhone, then my headphones from my pocket and listened to some music. Then I pulled out my favorite comic book and started reading it. But what I didn't know was that the phone was ringing right across from me. It took me a few seconds to realize it and I pulled one of the headphones from my hear and listened to the voice mail.

_"Hello...Hello...uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _

Is this guy serious? I already know the basics in being a night-watch security. And the real crazy part, he's talking to my like I'm still just a kid. I placed the headphones back into my ear but turned the music down just a little bit in case something important needed to be said.

* * *

><p>This guy just wouldn't stop talking. My head was already about to explode. I looked at my watch and it was only 2:45 am. This guy has been talking for 2 hours and 45 minutes. I'm not even close to being done with work yet and this guy continues to chat his yaps off.<p>

"Oh my god. This guy is still talking!? When will he shut up?!"

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." _

Wait, what was that about a free roaming mode?

_"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Wait, wait, so these robot animal things will come to life? I checked my camera to make sure they were still in place and to my pleasure, they were still there. And luckily, I still had 87% of power left. I sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair. This must have been talking crazy stuff. Especially thing about The Bite of '87, which was like, a long time ago. I'm sure a lot has definitely changed since then.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices - especially around the facial area. _

Did he seriously say they'd stuff me in a suit? Now I definitely think this guy has lost his mind. I mean, really how can 3 animatronics honestly come to life, well I mean yeah they do that but should I honestly believe that they'd want to stuff me in a suit all because I'm not wearing a stupid bear outfit?

_"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up" __

"Gee, I'll say." I groaned.

_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. *click*" _

Well at least I know what these buttons next to me were for. So as far as the living robotics goes, I basically have nothing to worry about. At least that's what the phone guy said. I'm pretty sure the guy was just trying to freak me out or something. There's no possible chance that any of the robots will try to attack me. Especially since I'm a minor. I think tonight will be a breeze. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

Alvin found himself in a deep sleep where he snored very peacefully. Other than the fact that the room was a little hot, it still felt very comfortable. And then, suddenly, there was a noise coming from outside.

"Mm...what? Huh?" Alvin groaned tiredly. He looked at his watch and it read 4:56 AM. A few hours before he got off work. He yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes and then picked up the tablet. "Who could honestly be making that much noise at this hour?" He opened the camera and noticed he had 70% of power and he automatically saw one of them was missing.

"Huh? Where's Bonnie?" He asked. He scrolled through the cameras until Alvin gasped when he looked into the party room. His eyes grew wide when he saw Bonnie standing out in the open next to one of the tables. He began shivering in fear until something weird started happening to the cameras. They had shut off and started making scratchy noises, which made him a little more nervous. Seconds later, the camera turned back on, but the odd thing is, Bonnie was still in the party room.

Alvin tapped back to the Stage Room and it turned out...Chica was gone. Alvin became even more freaked out and when he looked in the party room, there she was. The overgrown chicken was also in the party room staring directly at the camera with her jaw wide open revealing the teeth of the endoskeleton in her costume. But the off part was...Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

Alvin began to sweat a little and he looked into the Robotics Room and he practically jumped right out of the seat. Bonnie's face was covering the entire screen. His eyes were dark but there were white dots in them and his mouth was open a little. Alvin quickly picked up the camera and stared into the eyes of the creepy bunny. Alvin couldn't stand looking at the thing anymore and he shut down the camera. If only he had checked the amount of power, he would have seen he only had 53% left.

Instead, he checked the watch and it was only 5:24. A few minutes until he got off work. He desperately hoped that he could make it til 6. Another few minutes later, he started hearing noises coming from the right doorway. He checked the camera to see what it was but when the camera opened, he saw that Bonnie wasn't in the robotics room anymore and then Chica was no longer in the party room as well.

Alvin didn't even hesitate in looking for both of them, but he couldn't find Chica anywhere. But the real off part was that the camera in the kitchen said:

_'Camera Disabled. Audio Only' _

That obviously gave him the fact that Chica was in the kitchen and had somehow shut down the camera so that he wouldn't be able to see her. But he could still hear the sounds of pots and pans jingling from outside which told him Chica wasn't too far. Alvin started to sweat a little more furiously and then started looking for Bonnie. He had looked over almost all the cameras until he finally found him...standing right outside his front door. He was standing right in front of the camera, the darkness covering a part of his head but his left eye was visible enough to be seen staring at the camera.

Alvin practically felt his heart stop at that moment until he finally was able to move and press one of the buttons on the left. He reached over and pressed the top button and in seconds, a steel door had swift down, blocking the entrance to the left. He then heard the clanging in the kitchen stop. He opened the camera and noticed that he only had 32% of power left.

"How can I almost be out of power that fast?" Alvin mumbled in fear. He checked the East Hall camera and to his surprise, Chica wasn't even there. He tapped down to the camera under it, Chica wasn't there either.

Alvin tapped all of the cameras until he finally found Chica back in the party room. Alvin stared at her confused and then looked at his watch. It was already 5:47 AM. 13 minutes until he could leave. He looked at the energy meter and saw it was 23% of power left. So just to spare the last couple minutes, he closed the east doorway and checked the cameras again. Bonnie was still standing outside his doorway but there was no way for him to get in.

Alvin decided to calm down and relax. He didn't really know what was going on. Everything was happening so fast as if it really felt like the death sentence as a result of his grades lacking improvement. He placed the tablet down and leaned back against his chair breathing heavily and curling himself into a ball. After he managed to calm down, he looked at his watch and saw it was 5:58 AM. 2 minutes until he was done his first day. He suddenly started hearing footsteps walking away from his office and checked the camera one last time.

He tapped all over the cameras and couldn't find Bonnie nor Chica anywhere. He checked the Stage Area and there they both were standing right back into position, next to Freddy where they were supposed to be. Alvin sighed in so much relief and gathered up all his things as his watch started beeping, marking the end of his shift. He opened up both the steel doors and headed out through the West Hall.

But when he found himself in the party room, which was also connected to the Stage Area, he glanced over to the 3 animatronics on the stage, in the case that one of them was ready to pounce. Neither one of them had moved. He couldn't help but walk up to the stage and stare at them. They looked just like regular robots and yet, they were able to move at night and kill people that worked in the pizzeria. Only if they didn't have a costume on.

He waved his paws at all of them, to see if either of them would move whatsoever, but no avail. Then he snapped his fingers at Bonnie, and there was the same result. He took a deep breath and then walked out the front doors. Little did he know, when he left, all 3 of the animals heads had moved and they stared in his direction.

* * *

><p>Alvin arrived home more tired than he ever was since he had to take the bus to get back home. He unlocked the front door and headed directly towards the couch. His eyes were as red and tomatoes. But the air conditioner did it's thing to cool him down from being in the heat all night. He quickly headed up to his and his brothers bedroom and hopped into bed.<p>

"Alvin...is that you?" His green clad brother Theodore mumbled tiredly.

"Uhh..." Was all he could groan out. Theodore slowly rose up from bed.

"How was *yawn* work today?" He asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"Alvin, are you okay. You don't look too good." Theodore warned worried.

"I'm fine, Theodore. I just...had a little too much pizza. I need a little rest that's all." He reassured him. He quickly fell into a deep sleep while Theo stared at him concerned. Maybe making him work the night shift wasn't such a good idea after all.

Alvin in his mind, became nervous for what was to come on Night 2. On the other hand, maybe he was asleep the whole time and everything that happened was all just a dream. He didn't know what was going on. All he could do was wait for his next shift.

(To Be Continued) 

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEP, SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND FOUND IT AS SCARY AS I HOPED IT WOULD BE. BUT BASICALLY, I'M SURE SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY PLAYED THE GAME SO YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE ARE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. I DON'T REALLY PLAN ON DOING THE SIXTH OR SEVENTH NIGHT AS THEY WOULD PROBABLY RUIN THE TENSION OF THE STORY.<strong>_

_**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING. NIGHT 2 WILL BE POSTED SOON. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU. GOODNIGHT!**_


End file.
